1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-proof deodorizing, bedsore-preventing sheet wherein its sheet-shaped deodorizing material obtained by allowing a sheet-shaped member made of a cellulose-based substance to contain tri-valent iron ions is coated with a permeable film and then heated and sealed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a variety of proposals have been made and put to practical use for the mats and beds which are expected to prevent or inhibit the bedsore of bedridden sick persons, but few of them have taken into account the deodorizing of the wastes of those sick persons.
That is, those conventional mats and beds are generally charged with air or liquid to facilitate the moving of bedridden sick persons so that their skin conditions in contact with the mats or beds may be improved, thus preventing bedsore or inhibiting its further worsening. Some of those mats and beds have activated carbon therein for deodorizing, which alone, however, is not enough to effectively deodorize the bad smell from the ammonia contents contained in the feces and urine.
With this, it is well expected to develop useful sheets that not only can eliminate the bad smell from the wastes of bedridden sick persons but also can prevent the bedsore itself or inhibit its further worsening.